<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother/Sister, Husband/Wife by SuckerForLove24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072727">Brother/Sister, Husband/Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24'>SuckerForLove24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Firecest, Incest, No Beta, No shame, One Shot, We Die Like Men, Zucest - Freeform, brother and sister kiss, conquer the world together, soft, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is there for when Azula attacks Ba Sing Se, except this time she wins. The two celebrate by sharing their love as they take in the view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brother/Sister, Husband/Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written out of spite for "not antis" and to prove that I am apparently "brainwashed" and don't have "actual morals". </p>
<p>If you do like the ship then I hope you like it. I might do more not out of spite, who knows. </p>
<p>If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!</p>
<p>💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a bright sunny day, and Zuko and Azula are out enjoying the thrills of victory. They just defeated the Avatar and broke through the Wall of Ba Sing Se. Now the two siblings were ready to celebrate. </p>
<p>They sat ontop the outer wall, looking out over their new conquest. </p>
<p>"Look at it all Zuzu," Azula spoke as she leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder. </p>
<p>"It's truly amazing Auzula. Father would be proud," Zuko responded as he leaned his head on his sister's. </p>
<p>Then the two took a step back and looked out at the wall before turning to look at each other. The brother and sister stared into each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Zuko cupped Azula's face as she placed her hands on his waist. They started out slow before deepening the kiss and using their tongues to explore each other. </p>
<p>"I love you," Zuko said as he pulled his head back and reached his arm around his sister. </p>
<p>"I love you too," Azula said as she leaned into her brother's side, enjoying the comfort he gave. </p>
<p>The two siblings spent the rest of their lives as not only brother and sister, but as husband and wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember you chose to search for this and you chose to read. You get to chose if you kudos and comment. </p>
<p>If you liked it I would love to hear from you. If not then I don't care. I do hope you liked it though. 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>